


stay away from him

by knhknhknh



Series: can i put on my clothes first? [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (kind of), (sort of), Akuma Battle, F/M, Ladrien June, Makeouts, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knhknhknh/pseuds/knhknhknh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ladrien june, day nine: it's a trap</p>
<p>Adrien’s sweating when Ladybug’s hand drags along his chest, and he’s not sure if he could possibly become any more light-headed. He’s proven wrong when he feels her teeth scrape along his earlobe. She trails her tongue along his jaw and his eyes flutter closed when he feels her breath ghost over his lips--<br/>“<em>Adrien! It’s a trap!</em>” Ladybug’s voice shrieks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay away from him

**Author's Note:**

> i actually really liked this idea that i did in this fic.. so let me know if you liked it too!! (again, it's not very fluffy but these PROMPTS ARE NOT AS FLUFFY AS I THOUGHT!!!!)  
> anyway, i hope you enjoy reading!! <3 thank you all for the great response :)

Every once in awhile, Adrien sneaks out of his bedroom as Chat Noir and detransforms on the midnight dark streets of Paris.

As refreshing as it is to race along the rooftops and watch the sunset, it’s just as thrilling to walk on the edge of the streets in the deserted city. As himself, he doesn’t get to chose his alone time. But some nights he just needs the fresh air and silence.

Plagg usually sits on his shoulder, understanding Adrien’s need for space. He doesn’t say anything as Adrien sits down on a bench near the Eiffel Tower, kicking a rock. He stares up at the stars, counting all the bright ones he sees. He’s tempted to make a wish but--

The sound of Ladybug’s yoyo zooms through the air and he realizes his wish has already been granted.

She touches down in front of the bench, effortlessly graceful and glowing against the dark Paris scenery behind her. Adrien can feel Plagg hide on the inside of his black sweatshirt.

Her sudden appearance stuns Adrien. He thought it was impossible before, but against the stars, she’s almost ethereal. Ladybug steps toward him, tracing her gloved index finger down his jaw line. “What are you doing out here so late?”

“I, um, it’s just,” he squeaks, “sometimes, I like to come out late?” Adrien feels the heat radiating from her lone finger and his pulse speeds up immensely. She tilts his head up so he’s staring directly into her blue eyes and he _swears_ they’re sparkling.

Ever since Ladybug started visiting him, they could have a steady conversation with Adrien getting too flustered. But Ladybug knew exactly the ways to make him crumble.

She leans forward, breath hot along his cheeks and Adrien doesn’t think he’ll be able to function correctly. He can see Ladybug’s freckles dot her pale cheeks; he can see the way her lashes curl against the red mask. Adrien’s eyes fly towards her pink lips and he swallows carefully.

_But Ladybug’s a tease_ , he thinks dazedly when she pulls away with a giggle. She links her fingers with his and drags him off of the bench.

“Come on, I have something to show you.” She gestures up towards the Eiffel Tower, which Adrien realizes isn’t lit up at the moment. In his moment of distraction, Ladybug detaches her yoyo and pulls Adrien closer to her. “Hold on,” she whispers in his ear, and he clutches to her waist before they are suddenly sailing up towards the tower.

Adrien’s neck and face and _even his ears_ are burning, and he prays that it is dark enough so Ladybug can’t see it as the swing through the air, tethered by her yoyo. His close proximity to her is making him dizzier than it usually does, and he can’t figure out exactly _why--_

The air whipping his face comes to a sudden stop as Ladybug plants them down gently. Her yoyo string swirls back into place, and she attaches it to her hip.

“So, what did you want to show--” His sentence dies in his throat as she presses her forehead against his. Just like that, his breathing is heavy and the air feels so suddenly hot. His knees buckle when Ladybug pushes his back against the railing. The wind picks up, but it doesn’t help the burning flames. Adrien’s sweating when Ladybug’s hand drags along his chest, and he’s not sure if he could possibly become any more light-headed. He’s proven wrong when he feels her teeth scrape along his earlobe. She trails her tongue along his jaw and his eyes flutter closed when he feels her breath ghost over his lips--

“ _Adrien! It’s a trap!_ ” Ladybug’s voice shrieks.

Adrien’s eyes snap open, but Ladybug isn’t screaming. She freezes, gripping Adrien’s arms harder and effectively pinning him to the railing. His head quickly swivels to the right, and another Ladybug swings into his sight.

_I have to be dreaming._

He wants to wake up, back in his bed with Plagg snoring in his hair. But he doesn’t, he’s still staring at two Ladybugs glaring at each other.

Adrien has a feeling that this was  _not_ the same as the time-travel situation.

“Stay _away_ from him,” the new Ladybug growls. “I know you’re trying to hurt me but stay. Away. From. Adrien.” She flings her yoyo at the two and the Ladybug next to him sneers before she explodes in a cloud of orange and then, he _realizes._

Of course, such a successful akuma would come back even stronger.

“L-lila?” He whispers.

She pivots around, eyes glaring as she snarls. “It’s _Volpina._ ”

For a second, the pink mask appears over Volpina’s eyes and Ladybug knows she has a couple seconds to explain.

“Adrien, you have to _go,_ ” he can hear the fear in his _real_ Lady’s voice, but she doesn’t get to finish her words when the mask disappears and Volpina charges towards Ladybug with her flute. Ladybug manages to dodge the attack.

Ladybug glares at Adrien, silently telling him that she needs him _safe._

He knows he needs to get _out of there_ and transform as soon as possible, but he’s scared of what Volpina might do if he leaves. Obviously, she was here for revenge against Ladybug for ruining her chances with himself. He silently prays that Volpina doesn’t know about him and Ladybug while he’s inching his back towards the inside of the tower, ready to make a run for the elevator.

Adrien barely makes it inside, and calls for Plagg frantically.

“Plagg, _Plagg!_ Did you know that Hawkmoth could recreate akumas? And they come back even better!?”

“It sure had to be a good enough illusion that _you_ thought it was the real Ladybug,” Plagg snickers before Adrien glares at his kwami.

“Plagg, this is serious!”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, of course I knew. You better hurry or your girlfriend’s going to start wondering where her partner is.”

Adrien can't come up with anything good enough to retort back, so he just nods. “Plagg, claws out.”

His transformation washes over him in a flash of green light.

**Author's Note:**

> so one of my favorite headcanons is that when akuma come back, they're stronger and their powers work even better, and that's why "ladybug" didn't disappear when adrien touched her at first. volpina/lila's has better control the second time around, and hawkmoth probably wants to utilize this.  
> also, for this drabble, i was imagining that volpina's ladybug illusion essentially charmed adrien so much, which was why he had such a strong reaction, but he didn't have a clue what was going on because, you know, _magic_.  
>  comment/give kudos/ect if you liked it!! thanks for reading!!! :) follow/bother/talk to me at [ladriened](http://ladriened.tumblr.com) on tumblr!!


End file.
